Forbidden Familiars
by juggernut
Summary: Hermione discovers a way for Witches to become more powerful, the need to obtain Familiars. Beast, F/F, F/B/F, Internal, More to come soon. MATURE ONLY
1. Chapter 1 Ginny

Authors note: if anyone cares, takes place in goblet of fire, will make sense later.

Hermione was frustrated, she hated the fact that with all her knowledge and skill she just could not out preform Harry and Ron in terms of pure power since their forth year.

Sure her extra knowledge gave her a heads up, but by the time Ron and Harry came into themselves as wizards they left Hermione in the dust, she could preform more spells then them thanks to memorization alone, but while she could summon a book across the room, Harry could call a broomstick across the campus.

Ever since McGronagall gave her a pass to browse the restricted section she frantically searched for any kind of text on making herself more powerful, able to out preform her male counterparts...when she found it.

Witches Riches

The opening page of the book read

A set of power boosting rituals for witches by witches, impossible for wizards to copy...

Hermione had found what she was looking for...she flipped though it page after page reading as fast as she could, she snuk it in her bag and rushed it up to the girls dormitory.

She Showed the book to her roommate Ginny, who like her and many other girls at hogwarts, was sick of all the boys showing off their power, it was time for the girls to get the upper hand. And they were going to use the power of this book to do it...no matter what.

"Okay Gin, it says that the way for a witch to attain her ultimate power is to draw it from her familiar"

"Oh so you would have to use Chrookshanks to be a familiar, hes your familiar isn't he, oh, and I guess Ill have to buy an owl or something if Ron wont let me use pig"

"no its not that easy Gin, It says that we have to CREATE a familiar"

"wait, how do we do that"

"...we need to give birth to it"

"WHAT!!! How is that even possible"

"well isin't it obvious gin, we need to get pregnant"

"what like let a boy knock us up, my parents would kill me, I know that neither of us are virgins but even if we could get away with it, even if we stopped taking birth control potions, and even if the boys would never stop using protection charms on themselves"

"no no, not pregnant from boys, we need to get pregnant with our familliars, we have sex with a creature of our familiar, and then we will get impregnated, then give birth to a magical creature of our very own"

"no way"

"how do you think the tradition of wizards getting pets started"

The girls started to get excited at the idea of sex with an animal...

"So hermione...like what kind of creature do we need to...you know...do"

"well it says here that every witch has her spirit animal, a type of creature that will grant her power, and thats the one she needs to consummate with, it wont work if you dont do it with that"

"how do we find out what kind of creature we need"

Hermione combed though the book, she came across a potion that involved a few simple ingredients, she was able to mix it together with her left overs from potions that week and the smoky clear substances began to bubble.

"All we have to do is look in here and that will reveal our bond animal"

"You first Hermione, it was your idea...mmm this is sooo exciting!"

The girls were nervous at first, but started to get rather giddy at the idea of getting pregnant, carrying around a little baby in their wombs, it was going to be magical.

Hermione Looked into the swirling green smoke of the gauntlet...wet with anticipation. Anticipation that was soon lossed, she couldn't see anything, all she could see was a reddish blur in the stew, impossible to make out.

"I can't see what it is, Theirs no way we brewed it wrong, gin you take a look, what do you see."

"oh my...Hermione...I can see what my animal is!"

Ginny blushed a deep red as she began to contemplate the ritual she would under go.

She could see a majestic large and powerful white horse running though a forest, on its head at the top of a silver mane was a long golden horn.

"Ow WOW...Its a unicorn!"

"oh my god thats amazing"

"Oh lets go right now, Im already so excited"

The girls proceeded to sneak out of their rooms and make their way down to the forbidden forest. Still in nothing but their jammies the full moon guided the two young teens passed Hagrids hut and though the entrance of the forest.

"Okay I remember coming here a few years ago, I think that the unicorns are this way"

The girls were so anxious to find them, they came to a small clearing where they found it, the biggest, strongest, most powerful unicorn in the forest, they could tell by its nearly foot long horn, average unicorn horns are only about 6 inches.

They licked their lips as they started to undress, Hermione helped Ginny remove her top and slide it down her cream white skin, the grass was soft against their bare feet, both of them in nothing but their pink silk panties.

Ginny approached the majestic beast, excited and nervous she reached a hand out to stroke the side of its face, its fur soft against her hand.

"mmmm it feels good"

The Unicorn huffed a hot breath against her skin at the feeling of her touch, Ginny laughed as the horse rheened. She gently stroked its mane. The equestrians long tongue came from its mouth and ran up the young redheads soft neckline, Chills went all over Ginny's body as Hermione watched from behind

Ginny stood up on her tippy toes and gently kissed the unicorn on its soft wet nose. Gently petting and nurturing it she talked to her future lover, looking deep into its big giant green eyes.

"mmmm, Your going to knock me up tonight aren't you, I can't wait to feel your big hard cock inside me, I want to have your baby so badly"

"ohhh...its so warm and wet, that felt soo good"

Hermione laughed as she ran her fingers around ginny's panties, gently kissing her friends ear. Softly whispering into it.

"if thats how good it feels on your neck, just imagine"

she begain to slowly slide the young redheads pink panties down her soft ivory thys.

"...how it will feel on your cunt"

she teased as she gently kissed her friend on the ear.

The horse shook its head and gave out another rhee.

Hermione and Ginny lean back, sliding her panties off of her legs Ginny sits in front of the creature, Hermione behind her licking her lips and getting wet as she holds her friends legs open for the beast.

The Unicorns nostrils flair, he can smell her, he bows his head down towards the redheads smooth young pussy. Ginny shivered atop Hermione as she felt the cool press of the wet nose against her clit, the horse extended its warm wet tongue and it ran thought he soft folds of Ginny's slit.

"mmm...merlin, that feels soo good"

As the Unicorn slid its tounge up and down Ginny's sex Hermione gently massaged the underside of her breasts kissing her soft neck and moving up her face to her soft red lips. The two began to make out as Hermione held Ginny's leg up for the horse to access her cunt. Ginny writhe at the feeling of the horses tongue going down on her. She was dripping wet from it, she looked up and licked her lips as she saw the mystical creatures organ slowly extend from its underbelly.

"MMM Hermione...I...I think I'm ready..."

The Unicron knew what to do, it lifted its head from between Ginny's legs and gave a lound rhee to the moon as it stood on its hind legs, the large organ flapped in the moonlight, it was nearly 3 inches thick and almost 14 inches long.

it moved back down over the girls and moved up, the large body casting a shadow over the girls. Hermione spread her freind's legs as wide as she could the wet young slit under the throbbing member of the white beast.

"Oh my god its soooo big...I hope it fits"

The horse began to lower its hind quarters down, the bulbous head bouncing around, the horse was soon low enough for it to start to rub against her stomcah and thys, looking for its entrance.

reaching over her to the unicorns hard throbbing cock Hermione warped her fingers around it, it was warm to the touch and she could feel the animals magical blood pumping though the big veins inside of it.

Hermione lovingly brushed ginny's hair with her soft hand to kiss her on the neck and whisper into her ear,

"mmm, don't worry love" kiss "Your bonded with this creature"

She began to rub the over sized dickhead up and down ginnys soft smooth young lips, lubing it up as she teased the girls opening with it.

"You were made for eachother..."

She slowly started to guide the cock inside of Ginny. The unicorn began to take lead and gently bounce to push more and more of himself inside her. Ginny bit her lip as the hot dick worked its way though her tight opening, feeling every hot throbbing inch move inside of her. Hermione gently comforting her, lovingly stroking her soft face and kissing her gently cooing her as she helped Ginny hold her legs open for the beast.

As the beast pushed them against the soft forest grass making love to Ginny, she ran her fingers though her hair lightly pulling on it from the pleasure of having such a majestic animal stretching out her tight cunt giving her pleasure unlike any she had experienced before.

"Hermione, its so amazing, I can feel it, I can feel it throbbing inside me, its like his heartbeat."

"mmm, I bet he can't wait to impregnate you..."

Hermione began to stroke the monsters hot dick, already more then 2/3rds inside her friend. With each stroke sending him a little deeper inside her.

"Just a little more now Gin,"

Hermione go up from behind her and moved behind the Unicorn to help guide its cock deeper and deeper inside her. Ginnys hips began to rock up and down nearly hitting its big heavy nutsac. All 14 inches of the creatures dick had made it inside of her.

Ginny looked up at her waist and could even see the budge were the horse-dick was moving in and out of her tight young snatch,she could feel it bumping up against her insides, it was all the way inside her, its fat dick head poking right up against her cervix.

"mmm its sooooo deep inside me, i can feel it, its so amazing. I can't wait to feel his hot cum spray inside me"

Hermione reached up and with her soft tender hands she began to lovingly massage the horses balls as his cock slid in and out of Ginny's body. The Unicorn began to neigh harder and huff as this sensation caused his pace to increase.

"mmm I'm going to make sure his balls have as much cum as they can when it sprays inside you, you'll get preggers for sure!!"

"His dick is throbbing even harder now Hermione, I really can feel his blood pumping though his dick..."

Ginny closed her eyes and almost started to cry from the shear pleasure of making love to her unicorn, her lover, the future father of her child.

"I..I think our hearts are beating together"

She opened her eyes and looked up at her lover, it was like he could feel her heart too and started to look down at her, making harder and longer thrusts in and out of her. Ginny looked up and deep into the large green globes of her lovers eyes.

It bent over lowering itself as close to the ground as it could,careful not to crush his human lover, Hermione was pushed away from the two, his balls were loaded with juice ready to inseminate her young fertile womb. He extended his long wet tongue and began to lovingly lick her neck and face, on her cheeks, even against her soft red lips. Ginny wrapped her arms around her lovers neck and extended her tongue to lick against his in an intimate kiss.

"mmm...You can feel me too can't you...my heart...oh I love you so much, I want you so badly, I want you to spray all your hot cum inside me so I can have your baby. Please, knock me up, make me yours. give me your baby so we can be together forever."

The horse pushed as deep as he could inside of her and let out a large Neigh at the moon, Ginny could feel the cum that she wanted so badly pump though the two feet of the cock that was inside her. Passing every inch on its way down bursting from the dickhead coating every inch of her young womb, blasting inside her completely filling her up as she cried from joy writhing underneath him.

"yes yes yes...oh I can feel it , I can feel it!!!"

it flooded her so much that it started to spill out and around the horses dick, he pulled out and the hot cum spilled out of her with plenty to spare, her nether region was absolutely drenched inside and out. She was pregnant for sure.

Pulled out of her the horse moved over to the side of the Forrest to collapse into a hard earned slumber.

Hermione moved up to Ginny cheering and congratulating her.

"Wow Ginny, that was the most amazing thing Ive ever seen, what was it like to make love to a unicorn."

Ginny dried the tears of joy from her face,

"Oh Hermione, it was absolutely amazing"

She looked down at her swollen and stretched cunt, Hermione scooped as much cum as she could and slid it back inside of her friend, but she was already overflowing. The girls leaned back and gently kissed. Ginny gently stretching out and lifting her hips up to help the cum travel even deeper inside of her to ensure conception.

"mmm, I hope that worked" Hermione said.

Ginny gently rubbed her flat smooth stomach lovingly,

"I know it did, I could feel it when he exploded inside of me, I know I'm pregnant, I just know it"

========================  
One Month Later

Everyone began to realize that the growing bump in Ginny's belly was more then a few too many pumpkin treats, Ginny had a reputation around the boys in the school but no body could actually believe it Ginny Weasley was Knocked up for sure.

Ginny wore her baby bump with pride around campus, since the baby was conceived though magical purposes the process was speeding along, she was already showing to be about 3 months pregnant. She loved the feeling of her young fowl growing inside of her.

Word started to pass around the school quickly and all the guys would brag and argue about how they were the one who knocked up Ginny. She got a reputation as a slut to all the girls in the school, but she didnt care, she loved her baby too much, she cared about it more than anything else in the world. Every weekend she would visit the forbidden forest and find her lover, he would gently lick his future child as his lover stroked his mane.

Meanwhile, though the potion still gave her nothing but a red blur and was useless to her, Hermione had been working on a way to expand their little club, if she couldn't find her bond animal then she would do everything in her power to help every girl she knew learn about this magical Ritual...

So she brought the Potion to Luna...


	2. Chapter 2 Lavender

Authors Note, Was going to do Luna, but since she is my favorite girl Im going to save her for later when I can get a really really good scene out of her.

Ginny Weasly had become the talk of the school; the girl of only 15 walking around sporting a 3 month along baby bump had drawn the attention of both boys and girls of Hogwarts. While everyone wondered about who the father of this love child could be, Ginny having a reputation for dating around a lot more then the average girl, she didn't care, for her and her friend Hermione knew the truth.

The father of her child was none other then the proud leader of the unicorn pack living deep in the forbidden forest. Ginny had made love to the Unicorn in a ritual Hermione found to conceive a familiar creature for herself. The Foal in Ginny's womb gently nudged and kicked inside of her, it brought her so much love and fulfillment, and she could not wait to be a mother.

Hermione, unable to use the potion that showed Ginny her familiar would be a unicorn therefore unable to find the right creature to conceive one for her own, took it upon herself to spread the love of this ritual to all the girls in school, so that she could give all of them the wonders of motherhood.

While sitting in the common room of the dorm, Hermione was reading though the text from the book she found the ritual in, trying to figure out how to find her own familiar, when she was interrupted by Ron's girlfriend Lavender Brown stomping angrily down the steps from the boys room. Followed by a wimpy and whiney Ron

"Lavender, what's wrong, I pulled out before I came, that's what I'm supposed to do"

Lavender spun around to yell at her clueless boyfriend.

"That's the problem Ron! You weren't' supposed to pull out, I specifically told you to cum inside me"

"But I can't do that Lav, you might get pregnant"

"I KNOW!!! That's why I want you to cum inside me, I WANT TO HAVE A BABY"

"We can't have a baby Lavender, were only 16, that's crazy"

"I'm crazy, I don't see you calling your precious little hussy of a sister crazy, and don't you love me Ron"

Ron grabs Lavender's arm begging her to stay

"Yes yes yes, of course I love you Lavender"

Lavender yanks away from him

"If you really loved me then you would PUT A BABY IN ME!!!"

She storms up to the girl's room, Ron sulks back upstairs.

Hermione knew the trouble that Lavender was going though, the longing for mother hood, the desperate need to have a baby grow inside of her.

To help a friend she brought Lavender the potion…

"Really Hermione, are you sure this is for real"

"Who do you think the father of Ginny's baby is Lavender, its real?"

"Oh my god!! I finally get to have a baby, oh thank you so much Hermione"

Lavender took the chalice of the rituals potion and looked deep into it…

"Oh its one of those things that Hagrid showed us, the big bird that looks like a horse"

"A Hippogriff, oh my goodness that's perfect, buck beak is here for the weekend for Hagrid to give him a grooming."

Lavender licked her lips

"mmm Hermione, his cock looks HUGE too,"

Just as she did not a week ago with Ginny, Hermione took Lavender with her to Hagrid's hut after nightfall to Buckbeak's hideout behind Hagrid's house. She gently unhooked him and led him to the other side of the hut

Lavender was eagerly jumping up and down at the sight of the creature, its large majestic wings and eagle like body, with a powerful and mighty horse rearing it.

Lavender was already stripped to nothing but her lacy black bra, matching stockings, and a miniskirt with no panties, the night air felt cool and nice against her bare cooch. Her jaw dropped when she was finally able to see his barley erect dick, not even hard and already 8 inches long wagging between his hind legs, Hermione held her back from just pouncing on him. Hermione removed the chain from around its neck and threw him a small apple to keep him occupied as she instructed Lavender.

"Whoa Lavender, you can't just go to town on him, remember, try any sudden moves and a hippogriff will tear you apart."

Frustrated, "But Hermione, how can I get him to notice me so he can do me if I can't work that hot dick"

"Don't worry lav, its actually pretty easy, first you bow to it"

Finished with the apple Buckbeak's grey eagle head looked up at his future mate, chomping on the last bits of the apple in his beak as Lavender used her miniskirt to make a small curtsy in front of the beast. He returned it with a bow of his own.

Lavender cautiously reaches out her hand and gently stroked the soft feathers on the side of its head. She was slightly started by the small huff it gave, but it felt so good to the touch, she was already getting wet while she gently stroked a padded the creature, it extending its head forward to gently neck with her. The feathers were soft and warm against lavenders neck line and when buckbeak's head returned she made the connection by looking deep into its big yellow eyes. Lovingly whispering to it

"Will you please give me your baby?"

Buckbeak could understand the girl's intention to mate with him, he bowed his head again keeping eye contact with her, and it was all she needed. She turned around and walked to the edge of the wall fencing Hagrid's house, To make sure that Buckbeak was as comfortable as he could be she took the traditional mating stance of a beast. She bent herself over the wall, her ass up in the air, fertile and eager pussy exposed under the miniskirt, the black stockings running up her legs. Knowing it impolite to look at a hippogriff while mating she waited for him, her arms outstretched over the wall to support herself for the coming coitus.

The large and intimidating talons of the monster landed on either side of her arms, she could feel the body heat coming from his body, and he was close.

Hermione was already horny at the thought of watching another bout of Animal on Girl lovemaking; she encouraged Lavender and told her about how she needed to be ready for the greatest sex of her life.

"You do know you will probably have to break up with Ron and all boys for that matter, from what Ginny has told me once this happens...once you make love to, this…"

Buckbeaks feathers began to gently massage up and down lavenders back as the beasts hardening dickhead slid up and down her wet and awaiting slit.

"…You won't be able to go back to normal guys"

"oh Hermione, I don't care about any of that,"

She arched her ass in the air to press the creatures dickhead against her opening, the fat dickhead popped inside of her; she bit her lips as it stretched her out, eager to travel further.

"….mmmm…I just want to have a baby soo badly. I don't care who, or what, the father is, so long as he can fill me up with hot cum and make me pregnant."

She pressed her ass down on the dick and heard a cry from Buckbeak as his fat dick stretched her out.

"Oh Merlin…He is soo much bigger then Rons. Holy fuck, its so good Hermione, I never dreamed that my pussy could fit something this big"

She swayed her hips up and down as her monstrous lover pounded her against the hard pavement.

"Ron isn't even going to matter any more after this; my pussy will only be able to fit fat beast cock form now on"

Hermione stroked Lavender's soft brown hair,

"mmm, I bet that beast cock feels so good"

Buckbeak's majestic wings flapped blowing a cool night breeze on them in rhythm with the pounding that he was giving Lavenders pussy.

"It does Hermione, oh it's so big and hot, I can feel it throbbing inside me, fucking beast wanker is all I need from now on."

Buckbeaks pounding was getting faster and hotter, the veins of his cock throbbing in the tight young teen. The hot cum was building up in is ball sack, ready to spray inside of her and conceive his child.

"mmmm Thank you so much Hermione, its so fucking amazing, From now on its Beast cock or bust!!!"

Lavender thrust her ass up to take the fat animal cock as deep inside of her as she could get it, the hot fat dickhead pressing up right against her cervix, her womb.

"Oh I can feel it, its about to cum…Mmm yes cum inside me, knock me up, I want your baby, I want your baby, I want your baby. Yes yes yes"

Hermione Embraced Lavender in a hot wet kiss as the monster pounded her harder and harder his cock throbbing as the fat vein on its underside began to blast a torrent of cum inside her. Spraying all over the inside of her cunt it's hot cum squirted past her cervix and into her fertile young oven, coating every inch of it searching for a home. Filling her up so much the cum started to leak out of her, spilling out around the fat animal cock.

Hermione pulled away and looked into Lavender eyes

"Congratulations Lavender, You're pregnant"

"mmmmm I know I can feel all of his hot juice flowing inside me"

As Buckbeak pulled away and went to go lie down and sleep, completely spent, Lavender spun around on the wall so she could lay on her back and arch her legs up in the air, to make sure that every last drop of the precious baby making cum could flow down inside of her and impregnate her.

"Thank you so much Hermione, I can't wait to have Buckbeak's Baby."


	3. Chapter 3 Pansy

Pansy Parkinson had overheard the commotion going on in the Gryffindor house. Two of the most popular students in the school, Ginny Wesley and Lavender Brown, were walking around the school with bellies budging out 3 months pregnant. They went even trying to wave it off as having too much pie at dinner. They were actually bragging about what little whores they were, getting knocked up as young as 15.

At least that's what everyone was thinking of them, but Pansy knew the truth, she knew all about Hermione's magic potion and the power of sprit animals. She told this news to her loving master Draco and he formed his plot. Pansy was to create the potion herself and go through her own ritual.

"But Draco, I wanted to save my fertility for you, I wanted to bare your child Draco."

"Nonsense Pansy, we can't afford the Gryffindor girls using the ritual to make themselves more powerful then you,"

He gently strokes her chin, she was absolutely enslaved to him, her devotion to Draco and the dark lord was so deep she was more then willing to do anything he commanded, even giving up her good name and becoming impregnated by a magical beast.

"Oh, yes Draco, I would love to serve you."

Pansy finished her own version of the potion and stared deep into the green liquid to find out the magical beast that her soul could be linked too and become impregnated by. It could not be more perfect of a fit.

"Draco...Do you remember the time Potter found the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes, that filthy mudblood, took my birth right to find the chamber, what does that have to do with it."

"I can see into it, I see a statue of Master Salazar…and I see a new Basalisk…"

"A Basilisk, That's perfect Pansy, oh yes, this is perfect indeed."

Draco began researching on the mating rituals of Basalisk's. In almost no time Pansy was ready, Draco and his cronies lead her down deep into the chamber of secrets.

Pansy was adorned in black leather bondage gear being lead by the two cloaked figures of Crabbe and Goyle, her hands bounded with Chains as she was brought to the pit of the Basalisk.

The great serpent rose above the cultist, as Pansy approached it like a sacrificial lamb. Getting on her knees in front of the monster she bows her head to him.

"My master Basalisk…I want…I need you to impregnate me,"

She spreads her legs wide open reveling her shaven pink young teen pussy, fresh and wet, ready to be seeded.

"If you find me worthy I would be honered to bare you a son."

The beast shrieks and whips its body down and wraps around his slave. He pulls her into down into the pit and the men of the group over look the sight below, how many times do you get to watch a giant snake fuck a teenage girl, they whipped out their pieces and began to stroke over the pit.

Down in the pit Pansy could feel the serpent slither around her, it was a new basilisk, still young, not as big as the one harry killed but 3 times her size. The rough slimy scales felt oddly erotic against her body. Especially against her slit. A moan escapes her lips as the body of the beast passes over her naked form.

The long forked tongue of the snake slithers across her neck and slides up the side of her face, she shivered and grew wet at the feeling of her lovers tongue. She could see an opening on the underbelly of the beast and from it an oversized cock started to emerge from it, it was as big as her arm, a long green appendage with a dark head at the top of it, covered in throbbing veins.

Pansy slowly reaches out and wraps her hand around it, its slimy and warm to the touch, she gently begins to stroke the tool, first with one hand then another, making it harder and harder, getting it ready for the ceremony.

The monster comes face to face with her, she looks deep into the pure evil blackness of the monsters eyes lovingly stroking the side of its head as she rubs the fat cock of the monster between her smooth young thys.

"Please honor me with your babies my master…"

A huff came from the serpent as its whole body flipped over pinning pansy on the ground, the men above were more then turned on by the sight of the hottest girl in Slytherin naked and covered it slick slime with a giant snake twisting and roaming all over her body in the most erotic way possible, it twirled around her getting its hard protruding cock lined up with her young fertile pussy.

She spread her legs as wide as she could, writhing as the green dick slid against her slit. Searching for her opening.

"Please my dark lord, fuck me…fuck me and shot all your seed inside me"

She licked the underside of the snakes head…she was enslaved to the demon snake and was more then ready to carry his child. She arched her hips up and could feel the bulbous dark head of the beasts cock pushing against her, she had no idea how she was going to fit the 15 inches of dick inside of her young frame, but somehow she knew she was going to love every single inch of it.

She licked her lips as the head pushed against her, she was begging for it to enter her, ready to accept the offspring of this giant serpent.

"Please, give me your child…I want to have your babies"

It slithered up pinning Pansy to the ground, her legs hiked up against the round scaly body, he begins to push inside of her. She bites her lips and breathes hard as the monsters cock stretches her open, it was more then 4 inches wide and she could never imagine something like this being able fit inside her, but it was the most amazing feeling she had ever experienced.

"Oh Master, you feel soooo good inside me…yes fuck me…I'm your whore, Im a snake dick whore!!"

She felt the body of Basalisk curling around her as they made love, she was lifted up into the air now, wrapping her legs around the beasts round frame held up by nothing but his cock and his torso as he fucked her above the ground. She pulled on her own hair the pleasure was so great, she trusted her hips in the air as she felt the monsters cock sink deeper and deeper into her, the natural slime from the demon acting as a lubricant almost as effective as her own wetness and need for the beast. Pushing harder, the head of its cock pressed right up against her cervix.

"yes yes yes yes…"

Pansy was thrashing about in midair now, somehow her body was able to take the entire length of the Basalisk and she was madly in love with all 15 inches of it. The body of the snake had curled around her back bracing her up to give him deeper access to fuck her tight young pussy, to let his cockhead pass her cervix and gain access to her fertile young womb, he was throbbing and ready to blow every drop of cum he could inside of her.

"yes my master, I can feel you inside me, your pressing against my womb, I will bare you a child for certain if you were to bless me with you cum."

her soft young hands caressed up scaly skin of her lovers face begging him…she took her hands down and clasped them together, looking down and closing her eyes as the beast continued to pleasure himself with her body. She began to pray to the giant Serpent.

"Please my master Basalisk, see it in ultimate wisdom to grant your lowly slave whore the honor of your child, please cum inside me and I will serve you forever with our son."

The basilisk roars and begins to hump harder and harder, thrashing his entire body about the chamber his fat cock throbbing inside her. Pansy bows her head even lower, the pleasure so immense. The honor of serving as a whore for the Basilisk was more then anything she could have imagined, her eyes were shut so tight and tears started to from in them as she begged and pleaded for the honor of being impregnated by the monster.

"yes yes, I am your slut, I am your whore, please I want your child so badly, I will serve you for all eternity if you just please dump you cum inside of me so I can have your baby, I need to have your baby, I need your hot cum sprayed all over my womb so I can have your baby!!! Please give me your baby"

The Basalisk was prepared to grant her wish, and in spades, with his fat throbbing cockhead pressed against the center of her cervix, his precum began to release a special enzyme with in her fertile womb…her uterus relaxed and her ovaries begin to release more eggs from them, hundreds of them all of them flowed down into her womb all floating inside her around the daemons cock, just waiting for a hot blast of cum to give them the sperm they so desperately needed. Pansy was not only going to bare the Basalisks child, she was going to bare his brood…

The men above the pit were stroking their dicks all around in a great big circle jerk, the sight was unreal, a young fresh teen being violated by a giant snake, as Pansy thrashed violently against the gigantic cock of the beast the hard dicks above her all began to throb and started to blast their own cum into the pit.

Pansy was held up side down by the snake, he was going to do it, he was making sure that every drop of his cum was able to blow inside of her, he was making sure that every single egg in his future queen could be fertilized and grown into a soldier for his new army.

Every vein in his dick was being massaged by the tight cunt of the teen, she began to writhe and cum around his cock, the thought of being honored with his hot cum shooting inside her made her so hot and ready to be impregnated by a 20 foot demonic snake king. As she came the Basilisks roared and blasted the first wave of his hot cum inside her coating her eggs and sending her into a seemingly never ending orgasm, her cunt shaking with her whole body as she was inseminated, pumping every last drop she could out of the cock as the rain of cum from the men stroking themselves above began to rain down upon her, covering her body all over with hot sperm.

The basilisk fell over into a deep sleep, slamming her on the gorund, filthy with cum inside and out, she gently rubbed her smooth flat stomach, getting the same feeling that Ginny and Lavender had gotten the first time they made love to their soul mates.

mmm…thank you my master…and she closed her eyes and feel asleep the softening dick of the Basalisk keeping her plugged and stopping the cum from leaking as she curled up on her master who twirled around to make a soft bed for her with his body.


End file.
